Wishes Do Come true
by Soot
Summary: Being on the Bridge of the Enterprise when nothing is happening and when most of the crew are asleep can be boring, but there's nothing a few fantasies and some courage can't sort. Chekov/Sulu slash


Title: Wishes Do Come true

Summary: Being on the Bridge of the Enterprise when nothing is happening and when most of the crew are asleep can be boring, but there's nothing a few fantasies and some courage can't sort.

Disclaimer: I do not own and never will.

Warning: Slash, don't like don't read. I shall also put a cheesiness warning. I do not fully know what would constitute as cheesiness, but I'll just put the warning here just in case.

A/N: I wrote this whilst listening to Vangelis 'Hymne' and 'Alpha'. I liked the beat of the music as it gave the story a bit of a beat whilst i was writing it. Music can be so inspiring at times. I just love writing stories to Vangelis. It makes the process a whole lot easier.

***

Being stationed on the bridge whilst everyone else was asleep (or should be) was a boring job, but someone had to do it. During the day the bridge was alive with activity and littered with more than the occasional battle that would result in life or death of the entire crew; but when devoid of life and excitement, the bridge tended to be the most boring place on the ship. This was especially true for Hikaru Sulu who would have loved nothing more than to be doing his botany.

Well; the one thing he would have loved more than botany would be to have a certain young Russian in his arms.

Sulu was not only on this shift, a shift where everything was so quiet one could easily drift off into sleep without realising it; but his shift was made worse because Pavel Chekov was the crew member selected to join him. The one crew member that he quite recently was frightened to be left alone in a room with for a considerable length of time.

Chekov had his own demons to bare as well. He had fallen head over heals for Sulu the day he laid eyes on him. He never said anything though because he didn't want to loose the only person who treated him as an equal and not a child. As time passed he felt compelled to act on what he felt, but every time he was about to confess to Sulu he backed out, fearful of loosing the close friendship they had formed.

But nothing stopped him from fantasising about Sulu.

Chekov sat and daydreamed about Sulu, his head resting in his hand. He fantasised about Sulu's strong arms around him, embracing him tightly to his chest and kissing him breathless. He fantasised about Sulu's smile and how he would be the one to light up his face by just simply stepping into the same room. He fantasised how Sulu would hunt him out at random times just to tell him that he loved him and give him a quick kiss before disappearing back to what he should be doing. Chekov fantasised about being wanted; not for his skills when it came to numbers and equations; but wanted for who he really was.

Chekov sighed; a delicate smile gracing his lips. Sulu looked over, his dark eyes dancing across Chekov's slender body, admiring the dreamy look that wrote itself across the young Russian's angelic face. Sulu couldn't help but find himself drawn. What was Chekov thinking about to put such a kissable expression on his beautiful face? Sulu felt a deep pang of hurt (and envy) that he wasn't the one to put such an expression on Chekov's face. He knew he was of the jealous type, but the idea of someone else achieving what he dreamt every night of doing angered him.

He continued to sit and watched Chekov out of the corner of his eye, watching how gracefully Chekov moved and how his eyes sparkled with life, innocence and naivety.

Sulu took advantage of Chekov's daydreaming and moved to stand behind him, deciding that he should at least find out if Chekov shared his feelings instead of sitting and wallowing in his own self pity. Sulu turned Chekov's chair around so Chekov was facing him. Chekov snapped out of his daydream and watched him, his eyes wide with wonder. He found no words could reach his lips as his heart started to beat faster. He just sat and looked at Sulu who was kneeling in front of him. Sulu reached up and brushed a hand delicately over Chekov's cheek, his thumb grazing Chekov's cheek bone. Chekov never diverted his eyes from Sulu's, mesmerised whilst he bit his lip, showing how nervous he really was to the older man. Sulu offered his hand to Chekov, and without hesitation Chekov accepted it, silently admiring the strength and power it possessed.

Chekov stood with the help of Sulu's hand, their eyes never straying from each other. Chekov tilted his chin up slightly as Sulu placed a single arm around his hips. Following by example, Chekov wrapped an arm around Sulu's neck, closing the distance that separated them. Sulu took Chekov's hand in his own and raised it up to his face so he could look at the hand of an angel; his angel. He planted small kisses on the back of Chekov hand, making Chekov closed his eyes with pleasure momentarily before revealing his expressive eyes to Sulu once again. Chekov swallowed and gave a shaky breath as his lips slightly parted, his chest started to raise and fall heavily with anticipation. Sulu's hand travelled down Chekov's arm and wrapped itself around the young Russian's neck, his fingers dancing across Chekov's smooth skin and sending shivers down the Russian's spine. Chekov's eyes pleaded with Sulu's for him to stop his torment. Sulu smiled affectionately before closing the remaining distance between their mouths.

Chekov closed his eyes as their mouths met awkwardly, his arm snaking around Sulu's back. Sulu deepened the kiss, running his tongue over the roof of Chekov's mouth and making the young Russian moaned deeply with pleasure. Chekov could feel his knees weakening while his mind raced, the contact that he had so often fantasised about not helping him in trying to stop his mind from going into over drive. The kiss went from awkward to clumsily; neither truly knowing what they were supposed to do.

As Sulu broke the kiss, Chekov started muttering incoherent words in Russian whilst his face was flushed, his lips swollen and his eyes still closed. Sulu rose his hand back to Chekov's cheek. Chekov opened his eyes and met Sulu's hand with his own, turning his face into it and kissed Sulu's palm affectionately. That was the moment that they both knew they were made for each other.

***

The next shift they did together whilst the bridge was empty, Chekov bounced with a youthful elegance over to Sulu and, positioning himself in Sulu's lap, claimed his mouth. Sulu's hands found their way under Chekov's uniform and explored his smooth, flat stomach.

Sulu broke the kiss and pressed a single finger to Chekov's lips before leaning in and whispering "Save yourself Pasha". He punctuated his last statement with one last quick kiss. Chekov understood.

It was his 18th birthday in less than one weeks time.


End file.
